What is born of flames?
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: The fire that killed her family, lit by akuma. The only things surviving are Alice Miller and her teddy bear. The exorcists save her and throw her into the exciting life of an exorcist, with adventure, new friends, and of coarse, ROMANCE! X3  AlicexKanda
1. And the sky was set alight

**What is born of flames?**

A/N Hi~! It's me again~! To those who don't know me, my name is **The 5****th**** ARISU **and every time you review one of my stories, you get a cookie. C:

I don't own -man!

Have you ever felt like some thing's not right? Like when you're climbing a staircase at night and you think there are too many stairs? Or like when you wake up in the early hours of the morning and not know why, because there is absolutely nothing wrong and no noise? This is what I felt like one warm Autumn night. Some thing unsettling in the air, like I was saying more than good night to my family.

I just found out why.

I opened my eyes to see half my roof missing and my room catching ablaze.

The world, for just a second, was silent.

Then there was noise.

A battle in the sky, three figures were fighting monsters that looked like the things even nightmares turned away. I only looked to them for a moment before slowly getting out of bed, only to step into a world of chaos.

"Mo... ther? Brother?" I started yelling at the top of my voice. I batted away the flames licking at my father's shirt that I wore to bed and my brother's shorts with it. I picked up my teddy bear and glasses then ran through the burnt out door way. I ran around, searching for life. I got stabbed by twisted metal and falling debris. I was bleeding and weak. My mother was gone, my father was never home, but I saw my brothers form down the hall. He grabbed my hand and pulled my back into my room.

"Get out through the window, Alice! Get out, now!" He yelled over the fighting and the screaming flames.

I couldn't move.

This isn't happening.

"Brother?" I asked him quietly.

"Get-" He was cut off by a piece of roof. It was about too fall on my head but he pushed me aside and I crashed through the fragile glass of my window. I felt a searing pain on my right cheek. That was the last time I saw my brother when he was alive. Then I stood up, reaching for the broken glass.

"No! You are not dying, Marco! Get up, you idiot! Get up!" I screamed at him. I reached into the glass towards the flames. The sounds of battle had stopped with a fiery explosion behind me.

I didn't care. I started to clime back in to find my brother.

But some one held me back.

Slender arms and long dark hair.

"Don't do it!" She yelled at me. "You'll die if you go in there!" She was right. She pulled me back several meters from the burning house. I fell to my knees, the girl still clinging to my back.

"... They're gone... Aren't they...?" I asked her. I think that was all I could manage. Talking seemed so hard right now. I'm so tired...

"I'm sorry..." Said the girl quietly. I could hear tears in her words. I may not have realised it, but I had been crying since I woke up. She sat in front of me so she could see me, blocking my view of the home I had know for so long, burning to the ground...

"I'm so sorry, miss. I really am." And even though I only just met her, I knew her tears were true. She pulled be in and hugged me. I felt warm.

"_Such kindness and beauty... She must be a saint..."_ I thought distantly. We stayed like that for a while. She pulled away slowly, as if fearing I might break if she moved too quickly.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. What's your name?" Lenalee asked me.

"_What a pretty name..."_

"M-my name i-is... Alice... Why are... Y-you here?" I asked her truthfully. She was fighting _monsters _for God's sake! The other two people were standing behind Lenalee, a boy with white hair and a kind smile, and the other had long dark hair and was stern, but handsome. Lenalee gave me a smile.

"We are exorcists of the black order, and we are here for you, accommodater Alice. We are here to bring you to the order, but those akuma got here before us." She said with a small frown.

"... Say what now?" I asked. I hugged my teddy bear to me and looked at her like she was crazy.

"She means, your gonna kill giant monsters for a living." Said the handsome one.

"... _Excuse me Mr. girly-haired bitch! _I don't think I heard you right." I said angrily. Girly hair popped a vein but white hair held him back.

"Hear her out, Kanda." He told him. Kanda glared but said nothing.

"My family just burned to their _unholy graves, _I've been _burned, scared, _and _stabbed to hell _and you want me to. _Kill. Monsters._" I snarled at Kanda. Only Kanda because Lenalee is nice and white hair is kind. Kanda's a _bitch. _"Where is the sanity! Where is... The..." I trailed off and slumped unconscious against, I amused to be, Kanda.

"_Oops..."_

A/N review! Updates every Tuesdays! (Which is today, derp. I'm in Australia)

**The 5th ARISU**


	2. The start of something new

**What is born of Flames? 2**

A/N wow, even though I almost gave up on this story, I'm writing chapter two. Why? Because you guys are amazing. Today is the new update day, but I won't be updating next week, because I'm going to my dad's house from Sunday until Saturday and he has no internet. Enjoy :D

- Borderline insanity -

**Alice POV**

I woke up hours later at sunrise, wrapped in now blood stained bandages, my teddy bear leaning against my leg. I hurt all over, and I couldn't move my head around. Wait, why do I hurt all over? Then I remembered. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a young man sitting across from me. I couldn't look to see if there was anyone else. He scowled.

"Good, you're awake. We're almost there." He offered no explanation to where exactly we were almost _too._ I leaned my head on the wall again and wiped away persistent tears. He said nothing. When I finished crying, I started feeling uncomfortable, so I tried making conversation.

"I don't think I caught your name."

"Kanda Yuu."

"I'm Alice."

"I know." He wasn't making it easy to talk with. God, he's so annoying!

"Where's Lenalee?"

"Next to you, asleep." I attempted moving my head sideways. Slowly, Lenalee came into my vision. The white haired boy was sleeping next to Kanda. "Why do you want to know?"

"To thank her for bandaging me up, I suppose." Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"_I _bandaged you. The other two fell asleep." I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Excuse me, but that makes me feel totally uncomfortable and violated!" I exclaimed.

"Get over it. There's nothing to look at anyway." Kanda told me coldly. Okay, now I'm just _pissed._

"… WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY…!" I saw Allen stretch and wipe the sleep away from his eyes.

"Nngh, good morning, Alice, Kanda." Allen greeted. He looked at us and sensed the building tension. I've always been a violent child. Violent as my bright red hair, they would always say. "Uh… So… How far away are we from the order…?" Allen switched to a different topic quickly.

"… About 20 minutes." Kanda muttered, he sent me a glare. I glared right back, and this resulted in a glare contest. Allen decided to stay silent, rather than get involved in the potential fight. Lenalee stirred.

"Good morning… Nngh… Um, Alice? Yuu?" I broke my gaze with the ponytailed jerk-face and turned to Lenalee, who now looked worried.

"Good morning Lenalee." I said happily, even more so now that I could turn my head. She looked relieved.

"Right. Now, I suppose we have some explaining to do, don't we?" Allen asked me. Right. My face fell and I nodded. They explained to me what the order was, and what they do, and how they do it. I didn't understand some of it at first, but eventually I caught on.

"And this is where you come in. You are what we call a 'accommodator-type' exorcist, like Yuu and I." Lenalee told me, after they started talking about something called innocence. I nodded. "This means you have an innocence that is potentially compatible with you. Although…" Lenalee paused for a moment. "Sometimes people die in these experiments…" Lenalee said softly. I swallowed thickly and nodded again.

"But we're almost certain that you won't!" Allen said quickly.

"How did you find me? It's not like I have a giant sign in my garden that says I'm compatible with innocence." I asked bluntly, holding my teddy bear closer. I don't like the idea of being stalked.

"The science division has created a machine, which is still in the beginning stages of trials, that scans areas for people with the potential for it. Hopefully, in 5-10 years' time, we'll be able to locate them specifically." Lenalee told me patiently. I nodded slowly, slightly lost in what she said.

"We're here." Kanda said, motioned outside the window and I leaned forward to look. All I could see was a creepy tower silhouetted against the stormy sky.

"Wow." I breathed, and Allen laughed.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"You bet. I think I feel better about all this now."

"Welcome aboard, squirt." Kanda smirked. I gave him a scathing glare and hugged my teddy bear closer. It was already starting to feel like home…

- The blazing hair of fire -

A/N Kind of a here to there/explanation chapter. Remember, not next week, but the week after. Alice will meet some people next chapter. Review! Until next time!

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	3. The Order

**What is born of flames? 3**

A/N I'm SUPER DUPER HYPO because I didn't sleep last night so BLAH BLAH BLAH!

- I'M A LOCOMOTIVE -

**Komui POV**

Honestly, I can't believe how late they are! All I asked is that they picked up the girl, but nooooo, they just _have_ to dawdle! I miss Lenalee! I started pacing the room again. I heard my door open sometime later (I don't know how long I've been pacing! ^^;)

"Brother? We're back-" IT'S LENALEE! I ran forward and hugged my beloved sister. HOW DARE THEY KEEP HER FROM ME! Three other people walked into my messy office after Lenalee.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO KEEP LENALEE AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" I yelled at Allen and Yuu. Allen started apologising and Yuu took no notice, and instead began to talk to the third figure, who I hadn't seen yet.

"He gets like this a lot. It's just something you get used to, I suppose." He told them. I saw the third person (Who was half hiding behind Yuu) clutch a tattered teddy bear.

"Yooouuu must be the new equipment type that these three picked up on the way home~!" I sang happily as Lenalee shrugged me off her. The person stepped out from behind Yuu and it was a very shaken, bandaged and tattered young girl. She had very pretty red hair and glasses.

"I suppose so. I still don't get this." She muttered.

"Yes yes it's all a bit weird here. We'll get someone to explain everything in detail later. For now, we need to show you to your rooooom!" I told her. She looked rather bemused about the whole thing. "Right, what's your name?"

"Alice…" She held back laughter as Allen and I showed her to her room.

**Alice POV**

This guy's absolutely nutters! Honestly, I don't see how anyone gets anything done around here… They showed me to my new room, which was rather nice, because it had a large window on the far wall, where I could see the charcoal skies.

"I really must return to my work now. We're always extreeeaaamly busy around here, you know!" Komui ran out of the room looking rather crazy.

"Sorry. He's really nice, I assure you…" Allen sighed. I laughed and set down my teddy bear (Mamoru) on the neatly made bed. "You should probably get changed. There are some uniforms in the closet… I'll be in the hall."

"Thanks, Allen." I smiled and opened the closet to find several jackets, shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, socks and shoes. I changed into the jacket, black shorts and black shirt. I still looked a mess with my bandages, messed up hair and the fact that I wasn't wearing shoes. Allen took me to some scientist guys that explained the entire story of how the order came to being. It took a long time, but I think I finally understand what this is all about. I'm not sure if I can fight for these people, of even if I believe them, but I think I'll try.

"Alice, its dinner time now." Kanda told me as he opened my door (without knocking, might I ad!).

"Yeah, sure." I didn't realise they talked for _that _long… Kanda escorted me to the dining hall, and I was amazed at what I saw.

There were not only more exorcists, all dressed in the same uniform, and all these other people dressed in off white. There were far more of these people than exorcists. Before I knew where the time had gone, I was standing in front of the very strange looking cook.

"Why hello there little missy! I haven't seen you around before, you knew?"

"Um, yeah actually, just today. I'm Alice." I said, not really sure quite how to respond.

"Delightful to meet you, Alice! What can I get you to eat this fine night?"

"Uuuh… What do you have?"

"What do you want?" I smiled. I think I like this guy!

"Nikujaga please!" I asked happily. Nikujaga is definitely my favourite food.

"Take a seat Alice, I'll get your food~" Ah, It's so nice here! I sat next to Kanda at a lonely table and my food followed me. A red-haired boy sat next to me with his own food.

"Hey look, someone's brave enough to sit with Kanda!" He exclaimed. I laughed, it was true, because no one else dared sit down. Allen seemed game enough, so he too sat down.

"Hey Allen!" I greeted.

"Hello again, Alice. How did your talk go? I hope everything makes a little more sense than from what we told you." He said sheepishly. I nodded.

"Oh, you're Alice, huh? I'm Lavi. Nice ta meet cha." The red-head said warmly. Heh heh… He's hot…

"Nice to meet you too. Hey Allen?"

"Mm?" He asked through a giant mouthful of food. I started laughing loudly at the absurdity of it.

"Where's Lenalee?"

Silence.

"Wait… Where is she?"

"Ah shit…"

- Stupid cliff hanger -

A/N I'm killing it here because I need to SLEEP tonight.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**


End file.
